Comfort Zones
by WingedWriter22
Summary: Marceline Abadeer moves from city to city because of her Father's work. This year, they moved in a City, where she discovers a group of friends that is always having an Adventure! but actually there's more...A certain 'Princess' caught the attention of a 'Rebel'...how will this story unfold? that is for me to know and for you to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - First Day of School (Part I)**

* * *

Marceline was outside their house, seated comfortably on a bench….

She was with her Acoustic Bass..

She was currently writing a new song, it was all about having the worst life , and particularly

Having the worst Dad EVER…

Her Dad was a businessman that would always drown himself in his work, Being obsessed with it;

And being obsessed with it meant that they have to move from city to city every year or half a year because of Her Dad's stupid job acquaintances.

The Rocker was obviously irritated; she could never understand why people would act all

Plastic with one another just so they can sell hot dogs or coloring books or whatever…

But she can't do anything about it…

Since her mother's death, there was nobody left but her Dad….

It was him that kept her being an orphan or casted away; unless she had a permanent place to crash in and some cash in her pockets, she had no other choice but to follow with her Dad.

Slowly, Marceline begun to strum her guitar alongside with her silky voice making an entrance,

Once she got the right note, she just blasted it out and went through the song.

Just in the middle of the chorus, she was stopped by a cab's beep….

"Hey Marcy, we have to go now, remember you only got half a week to prepare for school!"

Her father lectured her, which she didn't liked one bit, she was irritated either by her father's voice or his words or maybe even both…

"Yeah…, whatever, let's just go…" Marceline puts down her guitar in it's case and suited it

Inside the car's unbelievable large trunk.

Once finished with her task, she walked to the Car's door leading behind the Car,

She sat down next to her father while holding her mp3 player in her hand; already deciding to drown herself in music So she can at least enjoy the ride to the airport…

Her father seemed to feel the dark Aura and spoke "Your gonna love the place honey, you know your

Brother Marshall Lee right? he lives there now!" He strained his throat as if the next word was casted a curse "_Music_….you like _music_ right?...his a guitarist of a popular band there now, bet your gonna like their _music_!"

Marceline looked at her Dad and gave him a look of annoyance that the driver saw which scared him..

"Seriously Dad, if you don't want to Say the word music, don't…."

She said as she puts on her headset and begun to turn up the volume to not hear anything else…

She looked back at her Dad, seeing that he was going on and on about things in the new place…

'_This will be a long year…._' She thought to herself; slowly she relaxed herself in her seat looking

Through the seemly invisible, transparent Car window.

It begun raining, the streets became a little blurry and there was some noises of water droplets

Striking the ground loudly..

Marceline sighs as she begun to drift asleep, a bit comfortable of the moving scenery she

Was watching.

it was a lot to take in since she had practically grew fond of this City, Pretty much alike all the

others she had been in…

She would surely miss the familiar faces she had met here….

But it's time to meet new faces…hey maybe she can start with her Brother, Marshall, she hasn't seen that guy for at least since 6th grade, and now their like, in 10th grade; they were separated cause Marshall was with their mother, and then their mother died and he was put in custody to their aunt since their Dad was not going to keep two troublemakers at the same time;…it was gonna be heck of a reunion…

* * *

Everything went on fast….

Marceline and her Dad had boarded the plane to their destination, it was 4 hour flight before they

Got to the new City…

Once they arrived, they were met by a familiar man Marceline knew very well….

The man stood tall wearing a sort of worn out suit; the only thing that seemed bright in his outfit

Was the red bowtie he wore loosely around his neck.

His hair was a bit grayish and shaggy, but he didn't looked old at all,

he looks like a 26-year old Man at least.

His brown orbs met Marceline through his glasses' blue lenses; he smiled brightly and went to

Give Hudson Abadeer a Brotherly Hug.

After that, he hugged Marceline with a little more of a fatherly one "Long time no see little Marcy!"

"It's nice to see you again Simon" Marceline smiled at him warmly.

Simon was Marceline's uncle, he was very different from her father, he treated her well and

He was even the one that taught Marceline how to play the many different instruments Marceline knew

He and Marceline had shared the Father-Daughter moments that she cherished in her heart;

He was like the father that she always wanted...

Beside the fact that his a pervert to other girls he calls 'princesses'….

Simon pats Marceline's shoulder and asked "So, does little Marcy want to play in the meadows again?"

"Come on Simon, I'm not little anymore, I'm already 18 years-old…" Marceline smirked as she lightly punches Simon on the shoulder

Though he simply chuckled "Oh, my apologies, older more matured Marcy…" He feigns a sigh

As he stated "…I guess she's not up for the _Kiddy_ **_tomato juice_** I always make for her…"

The Blacked haired girl drooled over the said Juice; it was her favorite drink aside from the usual

Tomato Juice that was in a juice can, it was different, it tasted fresh and delicious…

And Marceline have a craving for it…

"Wha—No fair Simon, don't do that to me!"

He smiled at the girl's reaction and retaliated "Haha, I guess little Marcy is still there!"

Marceline smiled followed by a small laugh and spoke "Heh…I guess she is"

Her real Father then intruded in the sweet reunion "Sorry, But Simon…" Simon turned his Face to Hudson And said a light "Yes?"

"We need you to drive us to our new Home so we can settle in" He says as he shows his

baggage to the Man.

"Oh right, sorry, Well…" He gestured to Marceline to have him carry her baggage, which she complied

"Let's be on our way!" He announced before he started to walk towards the exit of the Airport;

But it seemed that Marceline's father didn't liked the enthusiasm Simon was giving, and Marceline

Only smirked at sight...

* * *

They Drove through a few blocks; Marceline saw a cool looking Music-themed shop and noted

That maybe she should visit that place since it was just two blocks away….

As soon as they got in their new Home, Simon showed that they were just neighbors;

Marceline was glad they were, since she needs some a little Fatherly love that her actual father

Couldn't give her…

Their Home was pretty big, much like a medium sized Mansion.

There were a bunch of furniture that were familiar, and that's because it was theirs.

It was probably set up by her Dad's workers or something….

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, I have a another meeting to attend to…" Simon says as

He walks out of the door, Hudson then waved at him "Alright, thanks for the help Simon"

"Bye Simon…" Marceline sighs seeing he had to go…but she just walked forward the hallway..

After walking up some stairs, she finally saw her room.

She opened the oak red door And the first thing she noticed was it is very empty, except for a bunch of boxes laying around that was supposed have her stuff in

"figures…I did demanded to Dad I'd fix up my room the way I want it.."

She begun to sit at her supposed Bed that was only covered with a white sheet and a couple

Of white pillows that was fixed up properly..

"Alright now…I guess I have to fix up my room…get ready for school tomorrow..."

She said to herself sarcastically…

She started to open her bag that had her clothes in it…

* * *

The next Morning, Marceline woke up with a guitar pick in hand, Her guitar was situated on the floor..

Her room was pretty cleaned up now; her collection of Guitars hanged on the walls, some rock band posters were plastered on around, closets were filled with clothes that seemed to have a majority of black and red combinations; her room looked like how a rockstar's room would look like basically…

She checked the time realizing it was '8:14 am' "Shit.." She was 14 minutes late for school, plus

Add the 10 more minutes she needs to drive just to get to school…

"And I was thinking maybe I'll be early this time…" She sighs at herself remembering the record she holds for being late for her 'firsts days of schools'.

Well since she was late, she lazily took a bunch of clothes from her closet and placed them on her bed.

She made her way to her own bathroom, deciding that she should have a cold shower so she can

Stay awake for the rest of the day…

After what it would seem like a 7 minute rushed shower, she dressed up in her usual punk rock

Clothes which consist of a black striped, red shirt, semi-tattered jeans, red high-cut converse shoes,

And a chain bracelet around her left wrist leaving her right to be unoccupied.

She prepared herself by getting her brown medium sized sling bag and tossing some Stuff for school.

When she was done, she walked downstairs to find her father asleep on the kitchen table and

A bunch of papers on his hand that seemed to be documents…

She sighs at the sight and proceeded to go to the garage; she has been driving since she

Was 10-years old and won a couple of racing tournaments and then just disappearing from the racing

Business as so she states that '_it's not my thing_' statement…

On her way to the garage she hoped that her bike is already shipped in their new house since

Their stuff were supposed to be shipped here and fixed already, cause they were

Sent here a week prior to them travelling…

The moment she took step in the garage she did not find her motorbike, but a shiny new One.

It had the details that Marceline always like-in fact loved , and it had the most expensive and impressive

Looking parts and engine; it was a masterpiece, and just stuck on the side mirror were a sticky note

_ Dear Marceline_

_ Hey there little Marcy, I know we haven't seen each other for_

_ At least 3 and a half years, but I wanted to show that you are welcome here _

_ Anytime and whatnot, hope you still like to ride along the shorelines—I'll _

_ Have Marshall Lee show you around town._

_ Hope you love my gift to you, have a fun year here Marceline._

_ From Uncle Simon _

Marceline smiled at the gesture; she had expected that Simon would do this kind of thing, but

To buy her a motorbike like this is simply intimidating, she wonders if she really knows

How filthy rich that guy is…

But enough of that "Time to enjoy this Bike!.." She exclaimed, she got the keys on a nearby table

And inserted it to the keyhole, slowly twisting it, she could feel the need for speed for speed..

She pushed the correct button to actually start it up and slowly—moving Hastily, she begun to

Drive out of the garage and out to the road…

Feeling the wind through her hair were amazing and cooling even though her hair was unkept..

The smell of tires and engine sounds just quipped her excitement..

* * *

She turned off the motor, and got off her new bike; she puts her keys in her pocket and trailed

Out of the parking lot.

She was met by another nostalgic and yet refreshing face..

Marshall Lee walked to his sister's side and greeted her like she remembers how he does as always

"Sup geek, nice to see you stop by"

He'd always greet her with a tone of coolness and a sassy- chilling personality…

Thought Marceline and Marshall Lee looked all too much alike; well their twins so they

Should have a lot of things in common..

But they were like carbon copies for each other, except for tiny bits of their personality

Are conflicting..and though if they are conflicting, it would be massive and big…

"Hey Weirdo, couldn't help myself really..…anyways, be a nerd and show me around?"

The two would constanly insult each other with intriguing nicknames, but their only joking around,

On serious matters, they would team up and be the 'Duo troublemakers'..

Marshall smirked seeing that his sister hasn't changed one bit "Sure, but it's gonna be fast, we missed two of our classes already…"

Marceline chuckled and followed Marshall Lee to the School lobby..

"So School Lobby…let's see….see that board over there?" He pointed at big board situated at the front of the lobby; it had some papers stuck on in and pinned, some of them seems really important and some

Are like doodles of sorts..

"That's the '_Board of freedom' or _like our principal would always say_ 'How people of A.O Academy would be better if they show their true colors'_…but seriously, it's just some clubs and Event announcements…..Ah right, I'm in the music club, we have band, if you wanna join just come and tell me, you still play Bass right?"

Marceline gave him a bewildered look to convey her sarcastic note "Of course, I never stopped dude"

"Heh. Ok, let's move on then"

They moved on to a flight of stairs….

when they reached the top, they could view the school garden from below "And right below…that's the school garden, a lot of events take place there in a year, Things could get hectic cause even though it's large and spacious, it's hard to place where stuff goes.."

The blacked haired girl nodded on and walked to the next destination…

They reached a hall full of rooms "Well there's always a name plate above the doors in a room to identify what room it is, but you should really get used to know, what's that and this…"

He gestured at the Arts room, Music room, Science Lab, Home Economics room, Computer Lab, and the other rooms are either empty classrooms that are used by clubs or storage rooms…

After another flight of stairs, they reached a room called 'Adventure Time'

"Seriously, our section is called 'Adventure Time' ?" Marshall Lee chuckled and states "Yeah, they can come up with the stupidest names ever…though they shortened it to '2nd year-Class AT.."

" Wait….Please don't tell me that your band's name is Adventurers…."She asked sarcastically

Much to Marshall amusement…

"Hey, it's a pretty cool name—it's 'Adventure Seekers'" Marshall said in a matter-of-fact tone..

Marceline quirked her eyebrow and seems to nod anyways "..well...guess 'Seekers' isn't that bad.."

"See! now time to meet your classmates dude!"

"_Yipee…can't wait…! _" She sarcastically exclaimed earning another smirk from her brother..

They opened the wooden door to see that they have intruded the class

in the middle of a teacher teaching..

Dr. Dextrose was explaining the theory of evolution when he feels the presence of the Abadeers..

"Well, if it isn't Marshall Lee…and is this your sister? I have been informed that she would come today.."

He seized up Marceline, making sure he get her face memorized already …

Awkwardly, Marceline breaks the silence and semi-introduced herself "Um..yeah, I'm this Loser's Awesome sister, Marceline Abadeer..yeah, um…that's it I guess..?" unsure of the next sequences,

Marceline sweat drops to only sigh in relief for the teacher had already taken over.

"You can seat over there, next to Tera Sheldon…" Marshall patted his sister's back and gave her a smirk

To which she retorted with an eye roll..

Her seat was near the left end, where a window is beside her and a smiling girl is greeting her.

"Hi, I'm Tera…Marceline right?...you look soo much like your brother…. like in a kind of '_if Marshall lee is a girl' situation thing_.." The girl wore a dark brown turtle neck and had a pale complexion; Marceline can read people easily just by their looks, and it would Seem that This 'Tera' girl seems the type to be slow and klutzy; but as if she has a problem with that, The Raven haired girl exchanged a smile with her and started "Yeah…we're like twins so we're supposed to have a really huge resemblance with each other.."

"Oh…well that was obvious, I mean you two wouldn't be look

alikes if you two aren't twins or in fact siblings!" She said in a matter of fact way..

Marceline slightly blush though simply shrugged it off and continued the conversation "..Well that being said…we're nothing alike…I mean, I'm more mature than him so…." She ended sarcastically.

Tera giggled to what Marceline said, so this made her feel confident and smirk at the sort-of quirky

Girl she has for a classmate.

Right then, another classmate called out for Tera "Turtle Princess…we're canceling movie night, something came up.."

The girl quietly whispered to 'Turtle Princess'…

Marceline was a bit curious about the name, so as Tera thanked the student for telling her, she

Asked the question immediately "Hey…what's with the princess thing, don't tell me you're some sort of royalty or something?!" The raven-haired girl exclaimed sarcastically again and earned her another

Chuckling Tera

"..No, not at all….Actually it's a 'thing' here"

"A 'thing'?"

"You see, students around here are like super into royalty and things like that, so sometimes, some people call others by Prince 'this' or Princess 'that', it's a bit old and odd, but it's a 'thing' here.."

Marceline didn't really get the taste of people here; it was pretty weird—calling somebody by Princess; what is this, a stupid fairytale? Marceline doesn't really believe in happily ever afters so…

"Actually…you should talk with LSP if you want to know the things that go around here" Tera whispered the moment Marceline snapped from his trance; tha Raven-haired girl didn't catch all that, but she heard the 'LSP' part.

"LSP? Whose that?" Tera chuckled while Marceline was rubbing the back of her head in confusion

"Well she's like the gossip girl, and she's pretty famous as Lumpy Space Princess—she's famous around her blog too" It seems to Marceline that this 'Gossip Girl' might be annoying since The raven-haired always hated people who spread baseless rumors about others…

"Thanks…but I'll pass, I'll have my brother show me around.."

"Oh, but please…put it in consideration, if you need any help going about, just ask her ok, she needs other people talking with her besides me…." Tera looked like she was saddened, perhaps this 'LSP' is a friends of hers that is having some sort of trouble..?

"Ye-yeah..I'll think about it"

"Thank you Marceline….oh and, let's turn our attention back to , it's like his giving us his 'Evil Eye'"

Marceline gave a quick glance at their teacher; and it was true that he did seem to be eyeing the two girls carefully. The Rebel simply chuckled though and faced the teacher in order to avoid getting scolded. Tera, as well, returned her attention to the lecture, smiling that she had made friends with the new student…

* * *

After two more classes with _ and Cinamon Bun ( or as the students would call ) ;

Their teachers for History and—well no one really knew what Cinamon Bun was teaching them, or the reason why he was teaching them about a spoon that is supposed to be called the 'Spoon of Prosperity'….

Marceline manage to stay awake at his lecture though, rather that staying up in History class, because she was pretty sure it was gonna be hell boring, so she made use of the time to take a nap out of class—meaning she ditched a class….

By the time the Rocker woke up, it was exactly lunch, so she stood up and head out to the canteen…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Heya guys, first Adventure time fanfic, though I really love the cartoon, and I pretty much support Bubbline though there isn't really much in the_

_first and second chapters that are bubbline; but maybe in the third, which I'm planing to post 1-2 weeks later depending with my schedule..._

_I'm still thinking whether to pair Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball...what do you guys think?.._

_Oh and I'm what kind of hair color would bubblegum have if she was like a normal human..._

_But hope you like the first part and All.._

_Oh, and please **READ & REVIEW- THANK YOU!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - First Day of School(Part II)**

* * *

From a distance, Marshall Lee spotted her and beckoned her over their table; she waved back at her brother and with a cool demeanor she walked over to their table.

"Hey dork, you skipped a class…we were looking all over for you!" Marshall started as soon as his sister took a seat in the middle of her brother and A blonde, vibrant looking boy.

"I was forming an important philosophical question—if I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?"

Marceline smirked from her sarcastic remark and Marshall only chuckled and snorted "Haha, whatever you say Nerd"

"But let's forget about that…..mind if you introduce me to your friends, Bro?" Realizing that Marceline doesn't even know 'the guys'—or at least his group of friends; he cleared his throat and gave an introduction of each of them.

"Well….um.." He was rubbing his chin when he decided to introduce one of his closest friends.

"This is Finn Mertens, though his two grades lower than us, his pretty good at sports, his trainers are keeping a good eye out for him too, oh, and his also our club band's singer"

Marceline greeted the boy next to her; he had a gleaming blonde hair, much brighter than Tera's; he wore a shirt that has a hoodie that seems to have two bunny-sort of ears sticking out, he wore a long short below his knees that has several pockets, and finally, he seems to be wearing blue, high-cut, shoes .

She can't seem to believe his athlete since his a little bit too thin 'Well _can't judge a book by it's cover I guess…_' She thought as she examined the boy more. Other than anything else he seems to be friendly and energetic.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Marshall told me stories about you; mostly about your misadventures together!"

She turned her head back to Marshall lee and laughed "Well those were the good-old days"

Smirking, she questioned to them "Though wait a minute here, I always thought Marshall wants to be the lead singer...What happened? Did he finally realized how bad his voice is?" She sarcastically pointed out earning a frown from Marshall..

Finn nervously laughed and started " No..it's not Iike that, I kinda begged the guy to let me in the club…but I didn't know how to play any instruments though; My sister helped me out to convince this dude, to get me in…soo, that's how I ended up being a singer"

"Your Sister convinced this guy? Was she hot or something?" Marceline asked partly sarcastic and curious to her new acquaintance's sister "Well…I wouldn't say she's hot cause that'd be gross for being related, but my sister is kinda cute, Marshall has crush on her even though she's a year below him..which _is_ unusual cause he'd only hit on older girls…"

Marceline was laughing with wide eyes staring at her brother; who was obviously blushing in the conversation "Ugh…would you stop it, I'm teaching Finn how to play guitar, so he'll be like my wingman-guitarist rather than be my wingman-singer…and he does have this cool but creepy robot voice thing going on, so everything's fine otherwise…"

The Rocker turned her head back to Finn and asked in curiosity…

"Could you show me?"

"Um..what?"

"I mean your Techno voice"

"Ohh….Welll..Ok !"

Finn Cleared his throat before starting to sing a song that is seemingly made for their Classroom's section.

_Adventure Time!  
Come on and grab your friends,_

_We'll go to very distant lands,_

_With Jake the Doug,_

_And Finn the Human,_

_The Fun will never end,_

_It'd Adventure Time!_

Marcline whistled as soon as he finished, and was really impressed "Dude, that was really cool; but whose Jake?"

"That would be me, the great and mighty Jake!"

Suddenly a guy sat down with them; sitting next to Marshall.

He wore a yellow orange shirt under a black vest that is not buttoned up; Above knee black shorts, and yellow sneakers. His hair is dark brunette that is styled to a spike, he also has a goatee that has the same color as his hair .It seems that this guy is much more muscular—maybe because he looks older?

Marshall Laughed and punched Jake's arm "Hey! Sis, this is Jake, his a football player like Finn, but his usually the one being picked for games, especially since his a senior—his going to graduate this year; Oh and his Finn's older Brother"

"Nice to meet you!" Jake looked fine despite being a little too energetic, though she can imagine him being an older brother to Finn.

Chuckling at the two brothers who were now having a small food fight, Marceline felt, maybe she could fit in this time…

"Hey, Marceline!" Tera sat down in their table with another girl who kinda looks nervous.

The girl had a curly hair, her bangs being highlighted with purple; she wore a casual outfit, with a shirt that has a yellow star imprinted, and white short shorts.

"He-hey guys…." She was stuttering, indeed she is nervous, but why?

Marceline thought about it before the girl suddenly ranted on.

"Oh Glob guys, I'm really, really sorry! I did not actually mean it…I mean, Vanessa said all this and that and it suddenly came out of my mouth, I'm really sorry!"

By the way Tera smiled, Marceline was thinking maybe this was LSP, she probably did something mean or hurtful to Finn and Jake—she _is _apologizing to them, face to face.

She nudged at Marshall and asked what happened between the two parties "Hey, Marshall, what happened?"

Marshall kind of chuckled and whispered to her "Well, you see…LSP created a rumor that Finn and Jake were cheating on their girlfriends, which resulted to them becoming single again.."

"So, their like heart broken and it's because of LSP?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

Marceline didn't pressed more and took her attention back at the scene earlier; though it looks like it was finally settled because Finn and Jake is smiling.

Finn started to speak for Jake and him "It's ok LSP, we'll just have to get our girls back!"

Jake nodded his head alongside his brother and spoke as well "Yeah, I mean who could resist all these lumps!" He then started to flex out his biceps; Marceline thought it was a bit grossed but laughed anyways along side Marshall, Tera, and LSP; of course some girls were swooning over him..

Once finished with his comedy act, Jake sat down again and whistled out of no where "Fiona over here!" he called out a girl who has the same vibrant blonde hair as Finn and almost the same outfit as Finn, except, she wore a lighter blue, Doll shoes, and is wearing one would call a 'Skort'.

Fiona walked up to them and took another unoccupied seat in the currently crowded table.

She squinted her eyes as she viewed Marceline, and the rocker can't help but be confused

"Wait, your Marshall's Sister! For a second there I thought he was wearing a wig; well I'm Fiona, nice to meet you..um?" Marceline smirked and introduced herself to the girl "Yeah, yeah, Me and Marshall look a lot alike, I get it people!" She was chuckling and held out a hand for Fiona—which she gladly shook .

"I'm Marceline, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Fiona smiled and finished her sentence earlier "Nice to meet you too Marceline"

She smiled back before she took a paper bag and got her burger from inside it; she also held out one for Finn and one for Jake "Heads up Jake!" Jake was fortunate enough to catch cause, it almost fell to the garbage can. Fiona mouthed a 'sorry' from her mouth and Jake only said "It's Ok" though he somehow had a face of relief..

LSP manage to swallow down her food and introduce herself "Oh my Glob, I'm so Sorry, I lumping forgot to introduce myself to my future husband's sister!"

Marceline was wide-eyed when she heard the word 'Future Husband' and was practically laughing at Marshall who grumbling down something a kid shouldn't hear "Um..Future Husband?"

"Why yes, Marshall Lee and I will get married. We'll have 13 kids and have them named with rhyming names, we will have a dog that is of pure breed, and we will lik,e have a house which is colored blue with white fences…." LSP continued on and on; she sounded so confident that it was almost true to believe.

Marceline was looking at her brother have his face become much more paler than it is while laughing her heart out.

"NO FREAKING WAY IS THAT GONNA HAPPENED WITCH!" Marshall snapped when all of them were laughing at them . He took a broom stick out of nowhere, using it as a weapon against LSP—who were dodging Marshall's attacks and was doing Karate moves "What did you say dear?! You're the one holding the lumping broom!"

"Yeah, cause you forgot to bring it!"

"Ermagerd ! Marshall Lee, brought it for me, that's so sweet, HONEY!"

"Come here you little—!"They were having a food fight now, spaghetti was all over LSP's hair, while Marshall was busy eating a meatball that was stuck on his shirt.

"We are never—_ever_ , going to be together!"

"Yes, I know, we'll be getting married!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

"Oh glob yes!—you said we're going to have a very passionate honeymoon under the stars. I can almost imagine it; you suddenly grab me and pushed down to Bed 'Yes, Marshall! Your so—"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

They tossed different things to each other, ketchup and mayonnaise were flying everywhere.

Everybody were only laughing at them, very amused to the duo, though soon the table were having fun as Finn, Jake, Tera, Fiona, and some other students joined in—Marceline included. It was starting to get big, they might probably get scolded by a teacher with this…

It was getting wild so, Marceline took cover under a table, she was surprised when she saw Tera under the table too "Hey, pretty awesome out there huh?"

"Yeah, but it'll be bad if the teachers see this!" They were bursting out of laughter and was having banters with each other.

Marceline renewed her position under the table, to fit in better, when she was laying down, she saw

The part of the cafeteria that wasn't really having a food fight, though that area seems to have few people in it, there was something or someone that caught the Rocker's attention.

She has long wavy hair that seems so beautiful, she had a very smooth looking face, very graceful movements—in fact almost her every feature is attractive, except that…she wore pink..

She probably bathed in pink cause, her flush cheek has some sort of pinkish thing to it.

Her outfit almost covered herself in pink except for the designs that were black. Though she was fashionable, like a Mini skirt and her girly top, she seems to be totally concentrated on reading her book that Marceline could only read as far is 'Chem-?' '_Probably Chemistry…_' Marceline concluded.

She didn't seem to be the 'Mean Girl' type…she seems to be the 'Cute Nerdy type'.

Tera noticed that Marceline was a little distracted and joined her " Oh…interested in her,Marcy?"

The Raven-haired girl denied, well she did caught her attention—she wasn't really Marceline's Type

"Hell no…..but who is she?"

Tera giggled and started "Well…she's Bonnibel Bubblegum, the eldest daughter of the Bubblegum Industries CEO. She's the student council president and basically a student whose a 'Teacher'; though

She's pretty popular around here—actually a lot of guys already asked her out but she rejected every single one of them…..She's '_Princess Bubblegum_'.…. "

Marceline nodded along, eyeing the girl intently—though she wasn't specifically attracted to her, interested probably would a better word…probably..

As Marceline observe the girl more, a voice was heard above her head "So….Bonnibel huh..."

Marshall said whistling; he was sipping some tomato juice while doing so.

Marceline looked at him and questioned "Is the Food fight over ?" her brother looked confused and said

"No, there's still a really huge Racket so—" then suddenly hands pulled on Marshall and took him away

"Hey Honey, why did you left, I was getting lonely!"

"Don't call me Honey!—Marce, Save the tomato juice!" He said before he threw the juice box to Marceline and he was taken by a Sexually Frustrated(?) LSP..

Good thing The rocker manage to get tomato juice cause she was craving for some right now…

Tera laughed at the uncanny resemblance of the siblings that likes Tomato juice.

* * *

A Teacher caught them in the act and subjected them to clean up the whole Cafeteria after their next classes; Marceline, Marshall Lee, Finn, Jake, Tera, Fiona, and LSP were helping each other out in each of their tasks.

It was somewhere around 4:42, that they were almost finished; just a few more spots to go.

Once done with those they, collected their bags and things to ready to get out of school…of course before they had a little 'talk' with the student council president who checked up on them in the Cafeteria building.

Bonnibel walked as mannerly and as elegant as possible and talked to the group "So, is everything finished here?"

Tera first spoke and reported "Yes! We cleaned up the tables, help wash the plates and glasses, and cleaned the windows" she said smiling.

Bonnibel returned the smile and uttered another sentence "I see…well please do make it much cleaner, you do know that I may get in trouble too if you don't do it well…"

Marceline somehow took it as the so called 'President' was underestimating them, and she was a bit insulted, so she decided to speak "Oh, Don't worry we'll make it perfect as the way your schedule is probably perfect" She said sarcastically—she didn't knew what the girl's schedule was,

But she was sure that it was somehow along the lines of hectic; as far as her experience with Student council presidents...

Bonnibel eyed the new student intently "Are you mocking me? My schedule is very hectic, so your going

To make this Cafeteria as Hectic as it is?"

_'Bingo' _Marceline thought before she continued to battle with the her "Oh no, it just occurred to me that you want us to clean this perfectly...why don't you make your schedule _perfect_ too"

The President was now sure that the girl was mocking her—she was being insulted, she cannot hold back her anger against these kinds of students "Please, do not take me down to your level who always just _dreamt _of becoming perfect"

They were staring down each other now, ready claw off one another; eyes burning with hate..

Fiona felt that trouble was brewing as so as his friends—well except for Marshall who was smirking at the scene.

The blonde girl then went between Marceline and Bonnibel to prevent…injuries.

"Alright…calm down you two!" Fiona looked back at their president and told her "We've cleaned this Cafeteria for almost 2 and a half hours now, I think we've covered enough.."

The president looked at her for a moment, before turning her attention to Marceline and sighing

"Very well…you all may go home now…" she walked out of the building and was seen entering a black car driving it's way out of the School premises…

LSP seems to sigh in relief "hah….you shouldn't lumping say things like that Marmar…"

Tera agreed with her and said "Yeah, you can break as much rules as you want—just don't make Bonnibel Bubblegum your enemy, otherwise you won't be able to live through your high school here"

Marshall Lee chuckled and patted his sister's shoulder "Oh come on guys, have a little humor, This dork was jus t introducing herself to snobs" He said with a grin stretching across his face.

Finn sighs and states "Well she isn't really that bad guys once you get to know her…"

Jake chuckles at his brother and adds "Well that's because you were a candy person once, Finn!"

"Candy Person?" Marceline was dumfounded, what's up with this school—there are Princes and Princesses, and now there are Candy People?...

Finn's Brother explained for her to better understand "Yup. Candy People are students whose attracted to Princess Bubblegum; Most of them are guys…"

The Raven-haired girl looked confused and scoffed "Maybe she casted some spell to them…she might be a witch…" Marceline mutters though she was thinking along the lines of '_..Yeah she's a witch..No one can be that beautiful; probably casted a spell on herself.._'

Tera and LSP then suggested that maybe they should go home now since they were finished here and

Already tired "Hey guys, we'll see you tomorrow!" "Yea, I need my Beauty rest…"

Marceline called out to them before they walked out though "You just gonna walk?"

"Yeah, we're gonna stop by a 24/7 convenience Store just close here, we'll see you all tomorrow!"

With that settled, Finn, Jake, and Fiona announced too "We'll be waiting for Dad"

"Geez, why did you have to call Dad, Fiona? We're totally in trouble…"

"It's ok Finn, at least he said he won't whoop us now since we're already in highschool!"

The three then walked out of the Cafeteria and gone on to the School Lobby, where they said that their Dad's gonna come and get them..

The two Abadeers were left all alone in the isolated and quiet Cafeteria, Marshall then says to Marceline

"Well I have my Bike, you have yours ,right?"

"Yeah…so we'll see ya tomorrow.."

"Wait a minute there Sis!" Marshall said stopping Marceline from getting out "What the humps, Marshall?!"

"I'll be staying at your place for 2 weeks. Simon's request cause our so called 'Dad' left for a business trip this afternoon, and he will be staying there for about 2 weeks. Simon said to keep an eye out for you" Marshall Explained as he and Marceline begun walking out of the building.

The Rocker rolled her eyes "Wow….and I thought the trip here was a business trip.." Her brother were grinning at her and states "Well that's ok…I mean, you don't have to Emo by yourself in that freakish big house—I mean, we can have a Party there. What'd ya think?"

Marceline smiled, happy that at least her brother was giving concern to her "Sure that'd be awesome ,dork"

Marshall chuckled and walks past her "Come on, last one to get there is a goody two shoes who loves to take care of the sick and all that shit!"

He says before he sprints to where his Bike is parked, Marceline chuckles and sprints after him; the two of them were at the same speed so it wasn't really clear who would win.

Once on their bikes; they were almost over speeding that they might get caught by the police..

* * *

They arrived at home, good thing that there were no police officers around so they manage to get home without a ticket or a bruise (cause they almost bumped with some cars)..

Marceline opened the House's door and went inside, Marshall followed her and went inside too.

He whistled at the sight of the house "Yea. I think there we _should _have a party here…"

"Whatever" Marceline says, gesturing him to upstairs.

They were inside Marceline's room; again her brother was impressed "Cool...you still have those posters? And wait is that your very first guitar!"

The raven-haired girl was chuckling at her brother and says "So bro, I have an extra mattress to like, put on the floor, so you can sleep there.."

"Sure, lemme help you.."They got the mattress and settled it down the floor, after that they took some

Beers that was in the fridge and some horror movies.

* * *

They were watching 'The Lost' and it was pretty good…

Junk food was clustered all over the floor; they were situated on their own beds, each of them had a bottle in their hands.

The Raven-haired girl didn't drink much—just one bottle, while Marshall had almost 4 bottles.

Marshall took another sip from the bottle and said out of the blue "Hey…you know Bonnibel now right…" Marceline nodded along and uttered a "Yeah…" quietly

"Well…she broke my heart Man…" She was now looking at her brother in question "What?"

"She's so cold…..even though some people say she's freaking awesome and nice and sweet and whatever…..she as cold as…well much colder than me or you.." He says before he takes another sip of the liquid making his vision a bit foggy from each passing moment..

"What? Dude, did you get rejected by her?" She asked, her curiosity overcoming her "Yeah..I mean—I mean…every body knows that I'm like the hottest guy in school..uh, next too Scorch..but every girl in school can't resist me—except you, Fiona, and….Bonnibel.."

Marceline knew that his brother was probably drunk now that's why his talking like this, but she

Thought she might get this to her advantage by asking questions that she was sure Sober-Marshall would never answer "Hey Marshall…did you still pee during 5th grade?" she asked him while holding back some of her laughter; she knows that it is immature that she's doing this, But some on,

She's a teenager and a rebel rocker, she's bound to be immature at times…

"Hey Marshall…Marshall!" She quietly shouts; when she checked up on him, he was snoring lightly in his sleep. Marceline smirk then change into a frown..though she does have two weeks..she'll get her chance….

She turned off the TV and the lights. She then proceeded to her own bed; looking up at the ceiling once she laid down. In her mind was a girl that is most likely to be her enemy. She sighs "She's not my type…she's totally straight, nerdy, and uptight…"

"…But everyone like's a story of a good girl gone bad…" she mutters quietly, before she falls asleep…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hey everyone...so second chapter yey!_

_Supposedly chapter 1 and 2 are combined, but it was too long, like it was 6,000+ too long.._

_so I just halved the chapter..._

_anyone has suggestions on Bubblegum's hair...cause i honestly have no idea..._

_P.S_

_I know some characters are missing like BMO,Cake, Gumball, ..._

_ but they will be introduced in some later chapter..maybe chapter 3?..but they will appear..._

_Next chapter will probably be up in 2-3 weeks..I'm not really sure.._

_And Please **READ & REVIEW-THANK YOU**_


End file.
